A Sudden Transformation
by LEDlorien7
Summary: After episode 25 of the Anime, the scene at the beginning of the duels where Utena gets her fancy outfit changed. I noticed the new version seemed almost sexual, and I thought it would make for an interesting seduction. So here it is, a little seduction story. UtenaxAnthy, of course. It gets a little risque, be prepared.


**A/N:** I thought up this piece of crazy when I was dwelling on how blatantly sexual the transformation scene is, starting at episode 25. Suddenly the idea popped into my head that I should write a story where Himemiya uses the transformation to facilitate a seduction. :-3 And thus A Sudden Transformation was born! This story takes place between episodes 24 and 25. Actually, it fits really well because in episode 25 Himemiya saves Utena from Saionji. Cool, I feel special now. :-P Ah, except I just realized that Utena and Himemiya don't live with Akio until episode 25. Hm, I think I decided that they're visiting Akio's place when he's not there. That's a little weird. Well, just use your imagination, ok? Make it work in your head! It's been a while since I watched the show. I started this right after I finished it the second time through, but I've alternately let this sit and edited it and let it sit and edited it so many times that it's been a long time.

Anyway, please read and review! It would make me oh-so-happy! ^_^

The chain thing is called an aiguillette, I think, which means looped uniform cord. (I just donated 10 grams of rice! No, really, that's where I learned that.)

 **A Sudden Transformation**

Two girls sat at a table. One of them had flowing pink hair and skin almost as pale as paper, but with a hint of pink. The other girl had purple hair—tightly bound—and skin a bit paler and creamier than the cup of tea sitting a few inches away from her right hand. They were both looking down, doing homework. Or so it appeared. The pink haired girl was busily writing away on the sheet in front of her. The other girl was staring down, her pencil held loosely with the tip pointed away from the paper. Perhaps she was lost in thought? After a small period of time, the muscles in her russet thighs clenched almost invisibly, and she gave the paper in front of her a tiny smile. The smile faded from her face as she got lost in thought again. Suddenly, as though it were just a trick of the light, a red dress took the place of the purple-haired girl's green and white school uniform for the amount of time it takes to blink. By the end of the blink her uniform was back again. The girl's chin jerked up after about half of a minute, as if an important thought had just popped into her brain. Slowly, she tilted her chin up until she was staring at the pink-haired girl. If the girl with the pink hair had been looking, she would have seen Purple-hair's glasses catch and reflect the light, hiding her eyes behind two shining, silver disks. The effect was almost sinister.

Surely she must have shifted undetectably, for the reflection withdrew from the lenses, rendering them transparent again. Innocent, turquoise eyes stared at the hard worker across the table. Another, slightly wider smile curved her lips, and she inhaled visibly.

"Utena-sama?" The girl with the purple hair spoke in a breathy, whispery voice, which nevertheless caught the other girl's attention and made her look up. "The transformation is going to be different now. Can we try it and see what it will be like?"

"The what?" The girl with the pink hair put down her pencil and began to stretch her arms, using her left forearm to hold her right wrist stretched out across her chest, and then switching so her right forearm held her left wrist across her chest. "Himemiya, what are you talking about?" She gave Purple-hair an exasperated look of bafflement. Clearly she wanted to be able to continue working on whatever assignment she had on the table in front of her.

"The transformation." Himemiya paused expectantly, but when Utena stared at her blankly and shook her head, she continued: "When I make your regular uniform change into the special duelist uniform? You know."

"Himemiya, I have no idea what you're talking about." Utena was genuinely perplexed.

"Oh, Utena-sama, you're so oblivious. Haven't you noticed that your uniform is a little different by the time you get up to the arena?"

"No…" Her brow furrowed and her bright blue eyes narrowed, "Himemiya, really, what are you talking about?"

"While you're climbing up to the arena, I change your uniform into a special Duelist's uniform. I make white trim on the bottom of your jacket, and epaulets, and a gold chain from your neck to your side. It's part of my duty as the Rose Bride."

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." Utena shrugged and slouched back down over the table and her worksheet.

"Let me practice the new transformation and I'll show you."

An exasperated sigh, "Why do you need to do a new transformation? If the old one has been working, why change it?"

"I… I don't know. Something inside of me is telling me it's going to be different next time. It's the same something that told me how to do the transformation we have now, and that tells me how to bring out the sword of Dios. Now it's telling me to be expecting a change. And I thought _you'd_ —" She accentuated the "you'd" just enough for Utena to notice, but no more—"want to know what's going to be different so you can prepare yourself. But… Utena-sama, I don't know that it will work outside the arena." Her last thought was pronounced with uncertainty and knit brows.

Himemiya's worried face drew a smile from Utena, and she gently asked: "Do you want to go to the arena?"

"No, that's okay. If it doesn't work here, I'll just have to wait." She smiled slightly, reassuring Utena that waiting to find out wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Okay, I guess we can try. What do we do?"

Himemiya closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating very hard. Then her eyes opened and she said, "We need to get into the lift. Akio isn't going to be home for an hour or so." She stated those two facts as if they were related, but Utena couldn't see the connection. Surely this wasn't going to take more than a few minutes? However, she said nothing as she stood up with Anthy and they both headed over to the lift. The bronze doors with a giant Ohtori Rose Crest seemed very appropriate.

"Why do we need to go to the lift?" Utena inquired.

"I don't know." Himemiya didn't seem the least bit perturbed by her own lack of foreknowledge, and Utena decided that asking questions would be utterly fruitless.

Once inside, Himemiya moved to stand farther back than Utena. Reaching out to grab Utena's shoulders, she turned Utena around so they were facing each other. For some reason the innocent hands-to-shoulders contact made Utena blush. The door shut, closing the two girls into the bronze-colored box. Utena was nervous and jittery, with her arms folded and her feet fidgeting. Himemiya, in contrast, seemed unruffled and devoid of emotions, as usual. She shut her eyes, and—right in time with her eyelids—her school uniform dropped to the floor.

She was standing there naked.

Blushing furiously, Utena desperately turned her head away, wishing that the Rose Bride had thought to warn her.

"It's okay now," Anthy's voice was completely calm, letting Utena know it was safe to look again. Her eyes had not opened to see Utena turn away. A slightly amused smile was barely visible on her lips.

Utena, not knowing what to expect, gingerly twisted her neck back. She saw Himemiya standing in her crimson Rose Bride gown and sighed in relief. Anthy's eyes were still closed, but they weren't squeezed tight anymore. (When were they squeezed tight? Why were they squeezed tight?) Though the air inside the closed elevator was stagnant, Utena still felt its cool touch on her skin; and with a shiver, she realized that she was no longer wearing any clothing.

Her face turned as pink as the hair on her head and the—suddenly visible—hair a bit farther down, the hair on her… legs (obviously, pervs.), which she hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Stretching her arms forward, the Rose Bride reached towards the duelist's head. Utena's eyes widened and she gasped a little as Anthy gently cupped her cheeks in cool, soft hands. Utena exhaled and inhaled shudderingly as Anthy gently stroked both hands down her cheeks, chin, and neck. The Rose Bride's palms pressed flat against Utena's breasts—above the nipples—and then she swept her hands outward forcefully. The prince's hair blew in an impossible breeze and suddenly her uniform was back on her. Looking down, she noticed that it now had ornate epaulets. They were very spiffy, and Utena wanted to compliment Anthy on them.

Utena was about to speak when she felt fingers lightly dragging down the bare skin of her left arm, which she obligingly held out. Turning her head to the left, Utena saw the sleeve of her uniform follow the Rose Bride's hand down her arm, as if Himemiya were somehow drawing it down without touching it. She sawthat the arm Himemiya wasn't touching still had a sleeve growing down it in time with the sleeve on the left. When she was finished, Utena's sleeves had cuffs that hadn't been there before.

A touch of cool air made Utena notice that her uniform seemed to have disappeared again. As she looked down at her—once again—naked body, Anthy crossed her arms and placed her hands on her prince's hips. Utena's heart was racing and she felt like she couldn't breathe. The Rose Bride swept her hands across Utena's lower belly, causing the pink haired girl to let out a sound that was halfway between whimper and moan. Himemiya didn't seem to hear it. With the outward sweep of the Rose Bride's hands, Utena's uniform reappeared; this time the bottom of her jacket also had trim.

The Rose Bride stepped to Utena's side with her hands clasped demurely in front of her. She appeared to be politely waiting for something, but Utena had no idea what. Instead of trying to figure it out, Utena tried to remember the past Rose Bride rituals. With Himemiya by her side, an impossible breeze in her hair, and a blush on her cheeks, she was having a hard time doing anything besides forcing herself to take deep, slow breaths. She had been breathing as hard as she usually did after crushing the boys on the basketball court.

Calmed a little, Utena now recalled how she had felt the first time she drew the sword out of the Rose Bride's chest. She remembered feeling surprised that she knew exactly what to do to draw out the sword. She remembered the shock of hearing her mouth say: "Grant me the power to revolutionize the world." It had come naturally to her then. Wouldn't it have worked the same way this time around? This whole affair was very mystical; it made sense that she would know what to do when the time was right. So then why would Himemiya feel the need to rehearse it? Maybe the fact that Himemiya knew it was going to happen ahead of time meant that they were supposed to practice. But then, would Himemiya have been so nervous about it? Utena decided that she was unlikely to find the answer, even if she asked about it, so she decided to think more on it later and go back to her homework now that they'd done it once.

As the wind faded, Utena turned towards her friend to say something along the lines of, "Okay, we did it, now can I finish my homework?" A glance at Himemiya's face stopped the words before they could form. Himemiya had a very strange look on her face. She looked like a cat who is sniffing the air and realizing that she might have scented a mouse.

Himemiya smiled smugly, and Utena's uniform reverted to its original state. Somehow Himemiya was also wearing her school uniform again. As her breathing finally slowed down to normal, Utena noticed that Himemiya's uniform smelled like roses. She could feel herself heating up at the one smell that always drove her crazy, as if she wasn't already feeling crazy enough at the moment. Briefly, she wondered where the uniform had acquired that scent after it disappeared from Himemiya's body and before it returned.

"Utena-sama, can we do it again?" Himemiya asked earnestly, while turning to face her friend. She noticed Utena's blush and her smile got wider.

"Do we have to? I mean, it worked, right? Why do it again? You know, if it's not broken, why fix it, right?" She could feel the rapid tempo of desperation in her voice. Utena cringed, sure that Anthy recognized it for what it was.

"Um, there were some parts I wasn't too sure of. I think I need to practice it one more time." Himemiya tried the one thing she knew would work: she used the "W" word. "Please Utena? I _want_ to do it again."

"Okay." Utena begrudgingly gave in.

After a short pause, the Rose Bride said: "I'm going to start it now, if you want to close your eyes."

"Thank you Himemiya." Smiling gratefully, she squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to react this time. Utena felt her clothes disappear, and kept her eyes closed tight. She felt Himemiya's hands on her face, caressing her cheeks, and then her breasts. But instead of sweeping out like before, Himemiya's hands continued downwards, slowly, touching the nipples and making them harden. Utena opened her eyes and found herself staring into Himemiya's green irises. Last time, the Rose Bride's eyes had stayed closed the entire time.

"Himemiya? What are you—" Anthy stepped forward and stopped Utena with a finger to her lips. Anthy's hands continued down Utena's torso until she was holding Utena's hips. Ever-so-gently, Himemiya pressed Utena backwards into the door of the lift. The metal was cold against her shoulder blades, but Utena knew her goosebumps weren't just from the chill. Utena noticed now that Anthy wasn't wearing the Rose Bride's dress this time. Utena took a breath. "Himemiya—" she began, in a voice that could almost be described as stern. That was when Anthy pressed her body into Utena's body and her lips into Utena's lips.

Taken aback, Utena stood in shock for a moment. It took her a few seconds, but the small part of her brain that _was_ still thinking realized that she wasn't surprised that she and Himemiya were kissing—although that realization was surprising in and of itself. No, what really astonished Utena was the fact that Himemiya had kissed her _first_. By the time that small, thinking part of her brain had stopped working, Utena was already kissing Himemiya back. Like a magnetic puzzle, a hundred small pieces of her life suddenly came together by themselves. Wanting to be a prince and save princesses, stopping five or ten times a day to watch Anthy tend the roses, and just the way she smiled every time she saw Himemiya, it all made sense to her now. Utena realized that this was what she'd wanted since she'd won the first duel. After many passionate moments, Anthy pulled back.

"Utena, were you saying something?" The question was half serious and half mischievous.

Utena smiled at the girl facing her. "No. Never mind." They both leaned in to kiss again, when Utena suddenly pulled back. "Wait, yes. I was saying something. Himemiya, why am I the only one without clothes?"

Himemiya stared at her for a moment and then let out a laugh. "That's a good point, Utena-sama." She reached up and loosened her hair so that it flowed down her back, and then started taking off her school uniform. Utena joined in, and soon the two of them had Anthy's uniform scattered across the lift floor. As a finishing touch, Utena gently removed Himemiya's glasses from her face and carefully folded them and placed them on the floor in the corner, out of the way of their feet. Utena had never gotten a good look at Himemiya without her glasses and bun, sleeping in bunk-beds as they did. Utena usually went to bed first, and it was hard to see anything from the top bunk. Not that she ever looked. Not that she didn't want to—she now realized. The difference was astounding. Somehow, taking away her glasses took away an aloofness, a coldness that Himemiya's face usually exuded. Combined with her wild, flowing hair, the effect was stunning. Himemiya's face looked so much softer, more vulnerable, almost more childlike. Her figure was quite womanly though.

Once Himemiya was de-uniformed, Utena decided to claim her rightful place as the Prince. With her hands on Himemiya's shoulders, Utena firmly, but carefully pushed her against the back wall of the lift and kissed her. As they kissed, Utena moved her hands. The left one—knuckles dragging on the elevator wall—slid down to the middle of Himemiya's back and held their two bodies as close together as it could. Utena's right hand tangled in Anthy's wild hair, and Anthy had her arms around her prince's neck. They kissed until they ran out of air.

The two girls explored each other's bodies as thoroughly as they could while standing up. Hands fumbled over breasts, slid up and down backs, wrapped around waists, and stroked through hair. At one point, Anthy got a strangely calculating look on her face as she moved her left hand to Utena's cheek. The Rose Bride stroked her hand down to the spot in between Utena's breasts and held it there. She pressed her body into Utena and rested her cheek on Utena's breast. As Anthy stared at her own hand, Utena felt something jump inside her chest. She assumed it was her heart, though something in the back of her mind knew it wasn't. Whatever it was, it felt good. Very good.

Utena gave the Rose Bride the satisfaction of an, "Oh, Himemiya…" which brought a smile to the purple-haired girl's lips. The Prince reached out and turned Himemiya until they were again face-to-face. She tilted Himemiya's chin up with a hand and kissed her for a long time, squishing Himemiya's left hand between them where it hadn't moved from between her breasts.

When the kiss was over, they stood there, not moving. With arms wrapped around each other, Utena and Himemiya stared into each other's eyes. "Himemiya…" Utena's voice was saturated with emotion. She didn't say anything else. She didn't have to.

"Utena-sama…" Himemiya's ellipses were different from Utena's—a "to be continued" rather than a contented sigh.

"What?"

"Utena-sama, I…"

"What, Himemiya?"

"Utena-sama, I lo—"

Both girls felt a jolt as the lift began to descend. They looked at each other with wide-eyed panic. After a deer-in-the-headlights pause, Himemiya bent over to collect her uniform from the various places it had ended up. Utena stared at Himemiya's bent form in appreciation. Then she helped, bending over to pluck the green skirt from the corner of the lift. She handed it to Himemiya, who smiled gratefully and pulled it on. Picking up and unfolding Himemiya's glasses, Utena straightened up and turned to Himemiya. Stepping close to her, Utena carefully put Himemiya's glasses back on her face and pushed them up the bridge of her nose, grinning tenderly. She couldn't help herself; she gave Himemiya a quick kiss right on the tip of her nose.

When Himemiya was fully clothed, Utena leaned against the elevator wall in relief. The cold metal on her skin made her look down at her own naked body. "Himemiya!" Utena whispered urgently. "Where's mine?"

"Oh, yes." The Rose Bride concentrated and Utena's uniform appeared on her body. It even had no wrinkles, a fact which made Himemiya glare as she desperately tried to smooth out her own uniform.

"How did you do that?" Utena asked.

"I guess it's a part of being the Rose Bride."

The lift descended slowly, and the two girls realized that they still had some time before they would be at the ground floor. They exchanged a glance, and as if they were communicating telepathically, they stepped towards each other at the same instant. There followed a passionate embrace and a kiss.

Another jolt, and the lift came to a halt. In the second before the lift opened, Utena and Himemiya sprang apart. They both smoothed down their uniforms as the doors slid open to reveal a lavender-haired man standing on the other side. He appeared to be quite baffled by their presence. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"A-Akio-san," Utena stuttered, "Welcome home!" She finished with a grin and a bow.

"Thank you." He replied in a deep voice. He looked them both over before stepping into the elevator to stand right between the girls. Without thinking, both Utena and Himemiya took a tiny step forward so they could see each other around Akio. Turning towards his sister, Akio said, "Anthy, why is your hair down?"

Utena gave Himemiya an alarmed look, but Anthy spoke, as smooth as ever. "I'm sorry Onee-sama. I was taking a nap." Himemiya began to gather up her hair and put it into its usual tight bun.

"If you were napping, why are you in the elevator now?" Akio's voice was stern, and when Utena looked at him, his face had a matching stern look.

Panicking, Utena looked at Himemiya, trying to decide whether she should speak up or not. But Himemiya didn't even blink and said, "Utena woke me up and said that we should both wait for you in the elevator to welcome you home."

Impressed by Himemiya's fleetness of thought, Utena nodded and said, "Yes. I thought it would be fun to surprise you."

As if noticing her for the first time, Akio turned to Utena. His face softened into a smile. "You definitely surprised me. Be careful about surprising me again." The smile that decorated his face assured Utena of the comment's levity.

When the elevator reached the right floor, the doors opened with a cheery "ding!" and Akio stepped out without looking back. The two girls exchanged a glance before following him. It was the smug, mischievous glance of fellow conspirators, yet it was also the smiley, seductive glance of two lovers. The sound of the elevator doors closing jolted their faces back to normal.

Utena and Anthy went back to the table and sat down to work on their homework. Himemiya picked up her pencil and got right to work with a small, self-satisfied upward curling of her lips. She seemed to be very focused on completing the assignment in front of her, and her head was tilted down so only her purple hair, glasses, and nose were visible to the pink-haired girl sitting across from her. Utena picked up her pencil, but she didn't seem to be working. Her pencil sat loosely in her fingers with its tip pointed up. She seemed to be lost in thought. Her pink-haired head shifted as she glanced across the table at the hard-working girl with purple hair. Her thighs clenched almost imperceptibly, and she looked back down as her cheeks became a similar color to her hair. With a blush on her cheeks and much to think about, the pink-haired girl stared unseeingly at the worksheet on the table.


End file.
